His Dark Touch
by Yamato Magna
Summary: Daisuke recieves a challnge from the Kaizer, one that may save or detroy him.


**Legal Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon. I am not making any monetary profit so please do not se me. All characters belong to Saban Fox and Toei. All the things I make them say and do are mine. Please don't sue.****

**Authors Note: **CrestTenchimon is my own mon so I don't wanna see him anywhere else without my permission OK. Not that anyone else would ever create something as evil as he. 

**Dedication: **This one is dedicated to Allekto because it was his fic Flash that inspired me to right this. It you haven't read it already o read it now, right after mine. As always none of this would have been possible without Melissa Ford AKA Pulsar (I believe) so of course this is dedicated to her too.

Well this didn't start out as a song fic, but eh who knows how my mind works. I sure don't. If anyone has the instruction manual I'm willing to forkover for it.

**_His Dark Touch_**

**_by: Yamato Magna_**

This was it. It had all come down to this. The digital world, V-mon's freedom , his own. Everything he cared about had been reduced to a small squabble between warriors. And worst of all he had lost. And just like that everything was about to change.

"You lose digi-destined." The Emperor smirked at his newly captive slave. "As for that thing have it put to work." He snapped his fingers as the spiraled V-mon was dragged away into the towers depths by a Vegimon and a Gotsumon.

Daisuke Motomiya was feeling pretty low right about now. He had made a bet and he had lost. He had come to Ken's fortress in the night thinking it would be empty as the Digimon had told him that he never attacks at night. Boy if they really believed that then did he have a bridge to sell them.

His original intent was to sneak in and free the slaves and blow up the base while Ken wasn't around. It was only a matter of seconds after he had gotten lost inside that the Digimon Emperor himself had found him and shoved him into a nearby cell.

"Oh look has the little lamb lost his shepherd."  The Emperor sneered at the redhead, completely ignoring the blue Digimon's attempts to break out of the electrified cell. "What on earth made you think that you could surprise me under cover of darkness. This is my world I know everything that goes on here day or night." He yelled berating the other two with a look of pure contempt.

This wasn't at all what Daisuke had in mind. He was sick and tired of the other disregarding him like an old worn out chew toy. He would show them all. He didn't need their help to take down the digital reject of an Emperor. He would show them all. Then Hikari would have to like him. Right? Of course life never goes the way we intend it to, right.

"So should I torture you know or torture you later, decisions decisions." V-mon was still recovering from his last attempt at breaking the bars. "You," He said gesturing towards the small blue dragon, "Particularly annoy me, and I think I have the perfect way to torture both immediately." Snapping his finger and flicking his wrist, a dark spiral flew from the corners of the cell and latched promptly onto V-mon's right arm. 

The young mon screamed in agony,  "Daisuke help me!"

"Don't worry V-mon I'll get that thing off you." He quickly scrambled to his feet only to be stooped by Ken's whip which seemed to have no trouble going through the cages electricity. 

"Not so fast my pretty.' The emperor tilted his neck and cackled in true wicked witch style. "If you take one more step I'll see to it that the next time those flying freak digimon of your friends so much as breath the wrong way at a control spire, your little friend will be their to greet them. Well," He Chuckled "he won't be so little once I get through with him."

"V-mon no…" Was all Daisuke could say as he saw the spiral takes it's full effect. His once chipper eyes radiated the red evil just like all of Ken's Digital slaves. Just like that all of his memories of Daisuke were gone, replaced by the unbreakable will of the Kaizer.

"V-mon yes.." The emperor mocked his newest addition. "Now V-mon I order you to attack Daisuke Motomiya. He needs to be taught a lesson." He smirked once more his frosty eyes shading from violet to icy blue.

"No V-mon don't can't you see he's controlling…" The red head was slammed back in the un-electrified portion of the cage as his partners V-headbutt attack nailed him hard.

"No wonder they call it that," Ken laughed "It's left a little souvenir." He pointed toward the small V imprint on Daisuke's should where the blow had come in contact with him. "Now lets just see what this rookie can really do." He held up his Dark D-3 as Daisuke screamed "No!", as loud as he could, to no avail. "V-mon digivolve and be my slave, digivolve to the ultimate level."

"V-mon Dark digivolve to… Magnamon."

The now black and pale violet dragon mon drooled, his sharp teeth exposed to allow his long tongue to slide out of his mouth in vicious knots. This was nothing like the golden armor digivolve. True it was still the same mon despite obvious colour differences and the lack of armor but now. This was no longer the partner Of Daisuke Motomiya. It was another slave of the Emperor.

Daisuke had learned from Koushirou that the golden armor digivolve that took place in Colorado was just another way of using the crests power. Really it was just Terriermon's and V-mon's ultimate forms with a bit of extra power and a glossy new spread of golden armor.

But this was not the same thing. Ken's dark touch trained everything it came it contact with, Ken himself and V-mon were no exceptions.

"So what do you think Daisuke. Should I let my newest pet finish you or would you like me to do it personally." He smirked at his captured enemy. "Oopps, Times up I guess that means Magnamon gets to have the honors. " He turned to face the mon. "Magnamon finish.." 

"WAIT!" Daisuke cried out.

"What's this, the spineless worm of courage does have a backbone after all." Ken smirked again. Daisuke felt like going over there and ripping that smirk right off his handsome face. "Well don't make me and this newest epitome of destruction wait any longer," He paused know those words would hurt Daisuke. To see his gentle partner reduced to an Ultimate -no pun intended- killing machine to be used against his friends and other innocents no less.

"Well I do have other mon to torture, spit it out Daisuke." He growled. He didn't really have anything else to do at the moment but he would certainly much rather be torturing him then talking to him. It would be a crime to harm that handsome face though, he would have to go for his mind then. That thought almost made him want to break out in hysterics but, of course that simply wasn't done by someone of his genius and caliber.

"I… I…" Daisuke murmured. He had thought of offering himself instead if V-mon would be freed but he knew he couldn't trust this one. 

"Well Dai-ch…Daisuke," he quickly caught himself hoping the redhead didn't notice the tern of endearment that had somehow slipped out of his mouth. He would remember to punish the redhead later for making him slip. Such things were simply inappropriate  for one as perfect as he. Perhaps I should simply kill him, this strange effect he's having on me simply can't be good for him.

"I , Let's fight my Digimon versus one of yours, winner take all. When  win I get my freedom, V-mon's, the digital worlds and yours Ken.' He said deliberately using the bluenettes true name.

What does he mean my freedom, I'm freer then he could ever be, he's just a pathetic wretch, I could squash him now If I wanted. My contempt for him is more significant then him, He's nothing, who is he to be making demands of me I should, I should I will… "I accept." The Emperor said the words hardly believing them as the came out of his own mouth. "All right If you win you and you're little pathetic partner can go free and I'll release the digital world."

"I accept your terms Ken." He said reaching forwards to shake hands with him forgetting about the large black and violet dragon in front of him, not to mention the electrical cage . With a snap of his fingers Ken unlocked and opened the cage and reached forward to shake his foe's hand.

The two hands met and clasped each other and that was all it took to set things in motion for each of them. A small spark of electricity ran through each of them, jutting out their very cores. In that moment Good and Bad became blurred to each of them, there was only each other for that brief but shining moment in the void of darkness that was their hearts. But no moment can last forever.

Ken abruptly removed his hand and acquired a look of extreme disdain, Now I'll have to wash these you know." he said removing his gloves and taking a step back motioning from his newest slave to follow him. Snapping his fingers several rookies and small champions appeared and escorted Daisuke in the opposite direction Ken was facing. "Since you don't have any Digimon anymore I'll let you use my newest one." Hearing a grunt from behind he knew what was going through the redheads mind. "Come now Daisuke did you really think I'd let you even see V-mon ever again. You had better get used to Magnamon cause that's all you're gonna be seeing for awhile if you lose." Ken began to step briskly down the hall accompanied by the drooling dragon he had tainted. Good luck Dai-chan.

Daisuke continued forcibly down the hall, unable to stop and even glimpse at the once more cackling Ken and his tainted partner. He was disgusted with the emperor, he wanted nothing more then to rip open his chest and pull out his cold emotionless heart and, and, and,… Daisuke's anger faded. Caress it and warm it with my own until together we… Daisuke stopped those thoughts as abruptly as they entered his mind. He had to save V-mon. He just had to and yet a part of him, a small but there nonetheless couldn't help but look back at where the other had stood and think, Good luck Ken-chan.

***

Daisuke was dragged to a dark an empty room. It was so dark he could barely see the glove in front of his face. The jail keeping mon had just dragged him here and shoved him in the door and closed and locked the door behind him telling him not to move. It wasn't like Daisuke could break the door down if he could find it. From what he had seen of it from the outside he instantly recognized it as ChromeDigizoid the hardest substance in Digi-World. Feeling the floor he knew that it was plain ordinary marble. Guess the stuff must be too expensive, even for Ken. He had a feeling though that the marble was just there for looks and that underneath all that metamorphic rock was another layer of the hard digi-metal.   

Daisuke began to wander around aimlessly in the dark. He wanted to get a better grip on things so he headed straight ahead of him. 'I wonder what this place is why is it reinforced so well…" Daisuke never got the chance to finish his thoughts as he suddenly found himself without anymore floor to walk on. Flailing wildly, his hands grabbed on to a large metal distend. He held on for as long as he could. So this was what Ken wanted. That jerk is all talk, he was such a coward he couldn't even watch me die, why if I ever get my hands on him I'll…"

"Daisuke grab on." He heard Ken's voice shout as an arm grabbed one of his own.  Suddenly bright lights flashed everywhere, then turned on to full power. There was no time for Daisuke to take in the scenery as he was more worried about saving his skin 

"Okay." He responded as the other began to slowly pull him up. Things seemed to going well until Daisuke's left arm gave out. This, this cant be happening not only is Ken not killing me, he's trying to save me. He hasn't taken my D-3 or anything like that. Since I got here he hasn't once hurt me, well wait what am I saying. He glanced down at the V on his shoulder. He's probably trying to get me off guard to kill me later or maybe…

"Don't just stand there help me you fool." The Emperor ordered his newest slave. With one tug both Master and partner were safely on the pedestal like Catwalk. Daisuke crouched low to gather his breath and block his ears as his feral Digimon roared.

"Did I do well Master?" The venom drooling dragon bellowed, desperate for his new masters approval. Something about hearing those words from this mon made Ken sick to his stomach he turned to his slave and barked out an order for him to shut up.

"For the duration of this battle you will serve Daisuke Motomiya as your master until I say otherwise. Understand?" He growled fiercely at the vicious dragon cracking his whip.

"Yes Master." Was all that the dragon said as he picked Daisuke up with one clawed hand then placed him on his feet.

Daisuke glanced around the room now able to see it for what it truly was. It was a twisted battle arena. Crafted by Ken for a private duel with the digidestined. The room was separated into ten sections. Around the cylindrical room eight pedestals like the one he was on now could be found. They were forged in the shape of hour hands on a grandfather clock. One false move and one would fall forever as it seemed as Daisuke looked over the edge and couldn't see the bottom. The other section was a large circular arena. This would obviously be where the battle would e taking place. Looking closely he could see the air begin to sizzle around it. After gazing at it for a few moments he took a hesitant step back into his slave partners heavily muscled body causing a drop of drool to land in his chestnut hair.

Disgusted he took another step forward before declaring outloud. "A forcefield.' He looked to the Kaizer who nodded. "I see you've been preparing for a showdown with us." He said a trifle nervously. If Ken had all this set up then what kind of Digimon did he have behind one of the eight other doors. He looked again to where en had been only to find him seated on a throne on the tenth and final pedestal of the room. High above the others in purest black marble with green runes sat the Emperor. From there he could have a great vantage point if he wanted to snipe out anyone seeing as all the other pedestals were arranged so that nothing was directly beneath him.

He had no idea how he had gotten there and he damn sure wasn't about to ask. He just wished he had never come to this stupid place, he wanted to run, but his fire wouldn't let him, he wanted to leave V-mon but his storm would never accept that. He had to stay. He had to live up to his name and fight the way he was supposed to. This was destiny.

Ken looked down at the redheaded boy. His contempt for him growing with each passing moment. From here he looks just like the bug he is. I should squash him into oblivion. But there would be no fun in that. It was obvious, he wanted to enjoy crushing the digi-destined leader. This would be almost too easy. No this was something else entirely. This was destiny.

"Ready to lose worm." He laughed at the redhead no longer hiding any of the contempt he felt towards him.

"Hey where's your Digimon?" Daisuke looked around unable to see any other mon then the enslaved Magnamon who was revolting just to look at. "Lemme guess you finally figured out that I'm unstoppable and you want to surrender right?"

"Yeah right, like **I**, would ever surrender to someone like you." He gestured to a trap door underneath the pedestal. "That will be my digimon." As the trapdoor closed Daisuke couldn't help but burst out in laughter.

"That's your big scary Digimon." He said in between fits of laughter. "It's just Wormon. How do you expect him to beat tall dark and ugly over here." He gestured to his partner.

"He won't be tiny little Wormon much longer when I'm through with him. " Ken stood up and reached for something inside his cloak, causing Daisuke to take a hesitant step back once again." Ken reached into his imperial robes and pulled a small black rectangular item. Daisuke was much to far away to identify it for what it really was. The all powerful crest of Darkness.  "Wormon Dark Crest Digi-Volution." He yelled as the darklight flared and consumed the whole room. The once seemingly beautiful marble room was instantly overtaken by the evil darkness and transformed. The polished marble eroded and became the same as the surface of Ken's pedestal. The light dimmed and seemed to be emitting darklight which throbbed from every direction. Finding a suitable host all of the darkness gathered onto the unconscious Wormon in the arena. Daisuke screamed as his monster partner laughed a viscous and cold laugh not at all like the happy effervescence of V-mon. What Daisuke saw next would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Wormon instantly snapped wide awake as the darkness encircled him, first enveloping the area around him in a dome before coming closer and closer before finally latching onto him like a twisted symbiote Daisuke had seen on american television. Wormon screamed in soul-wrenching agony. As the once cute little worm began his horrible evolution. First he was raised to about the height of Daisuke's waist and turned so that his underbelly faced towards Daisuke and Magnamon. Even though Daisuke was a good meter or two away he could feel all the darkness as surely as it was his soul being warped into a mindless killing machine. 

Wormon let loose another scream as a snapping sound could be heard as the worm grew a  backbone one that was longer then the rest of his body. It spread out of him, curling around him, crushing him, before snapping into a much straighter position. Next a squishing sound echoed throughout the cylindrical room as his arms merged together on each side to form two humanoid ones, this in itself was not as painful as what came next. Out of those tiny arms spurted to much larger muscular ones. Black as pitch with one skull on the right, the two burst into being. Arms almost as long as the spine, one could tell that the beast was greatly misshapen and out of proportion. Next came his legs, where there were none suddenly a gut-turning sound proved that anything was possible when it came to the crest of Darkness. Two legs sprouted out of Wormon's tail followed abruptly by the remains of whatever was left of the insect rookies body bursting out to be obliterated by the forcefield, what wasn't destroyed was left there on the arena. A rotting carcass, a tribute to the death of Ken's partner and the birth of the true Digimon emperors partner.

The mon that stepped out of the refuse was twelve feet tall. A large bulky chest and arms betrayed the beasts true speed. Looking much like a ripped Devimon without the horns, the creature lifter his face to reveal the most horrifying fact of all. Where there should have been a face there was nothing just an empty black head. 

Black shaggy hair fell down to the creatures waist where as the arms fell down all the way to the calves. It seemed as though it couldn't hold his head up since it kept bending over causing it's long arms to touch the ground.

Daisuke took a step back in fear. That thing. It wasn't Wormon it was a monster, not a Digimon, a monster. He looked up at Ken as if pleading with him to undo what he did.

"Behold…" He said his voce trembling the tinniest bit. "The most powerful Digimon alive, not to mention the best partner one could ever have when conquering a world. It is my great pleasure to introduce you to the one and only, 'CrestTenchimon'.  

I'm sorry Wormon. A very small part of Ken said as motioned for Magnamon to step into the arena.Too small for anyone to notice. I promise once I have Dais-chan… once I have Daisuke under me you'll never need to suffer like this again. Much. Ken's eyes changed beneath the cool shades, Not like I care, only to change back.

"Ready to die fool." He sneered at the speck of insignificant red he saw from high atop his throne.

"You'll see my digmon'll beat that **thing!" He retorted. I just wish my Digimon was here, he looked at the disgusting creature that was his partner. Better get this over with. The sooner I win the sooner I can get back home with V-mon. "Alright get in-" Before Daisuke could even finish, the grotesque slave had leaped into the ring. At least he's battle trained.**

"The fight begins now!" Ken shouted commencing the battle.

In one liquid motion the large fallen angel Digimon had asserted himself behind Magnamon and snapped him with a roundhouse kick that sent him flying into the force field. The added pain of electricity knocked out the creature making him look almost docile.

It didn't last long as before the other could even slump to the floor Ken had flicked his wrists signaling for his partner to continue the assault. Slamming down on his back the cylinder room was filled with his screams of pain. Each one racked a new seam in Daisuke's heart. Even though that this was  a monster it was still his partner.

"V-mon get up!" He yelled as the despot partner continued to pummel him with punch after punch.

With another flick of the wrist Ken ordered the demon to back off for a while. Magnamon stood up, tongue still gliding out of his mouth like a venomous serpent saliva dripping off the end. Ugly brown and rose bruises clashed awfully with his dark purple body. Daisuke watched as he gathered his power for his attack. "No wait V-mon not yet he'll just-" Too late

"Magna Blast!!!" Out from hands blasted thousands of tiny particles. Speeding through the air, they easily cut through the distance between Magnamon and CrestTenchimon. 

"Told ya so!" Daisuke wasn't surprised at the attack missed demon by fractions of a centimeter nor by how the other instantly went in for a crippling elbow to neck blow.

Magnamon fell to the ground again helpless as Ken's interest seemed to pick up and his Digimon lifted up his fingertips. Small black voids appeared over each one. Dark waves sprang forth encompassing with them dark thoughts and emotions of every kind. Crackling with energy each void grew larger and larger until. "Angel's Destiny!!!" The ten voids swirled and combined into a mass of pure negative energy. 

It was all over. Daisuke couldn't bear to look as his partner was engulfed by the nega-attack. Though Daisuke had prevented himself from viewing the proceedings, he was in no way left out by way of sound and the pure raw feel of the attack. The energy ripped through them, feelings of doubt led the way, followed by rage, heartbreak and despair. Finally a tremendous wave of darkness washed over them and with a feudal scream both had fallen to the ground. hope

Ken watched amused for a moment before standing up to stretch. "Oh well. I kind of hoped you would put up a better fight. I'll have to beat a better fighting sprit into you." He snickered as he cracked his whip and turned around yawning.

"No…" 

"What!" Ken whipped around shocked at what he found. Daisuke wasn't done. Struggling to lift himself off the ground he went down again immediately as CrestTenchimon shot the attack at Magnamon again. Ken laughed at  their screams. "Just give up, being my slave won't be that bad."

Daisuke only fell to the ground once again, hitting his jaw  he spit out the blood in his mouth. Guys I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was getting into. V-chan, Hikari, Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Jun, Taichi, Yamato. I'm so sorry. But  won't feel sorry for myself I make my own decisions. 

Suddenly a part of the dark void around him crackled off and fizzled out with the other sections rapidly being sucked up to fill it, causing the whole thing to get smaller. Hey what happened, he marveled as he noted the same thing was happening to Magnamon. All those emotions I felt, If I can conquer them the attack will lose all it's power. That's easy just think happy thoughts. I know can do this. All I have to do is believe in myself. "Crackl-Fizz!" One piece is gone. Stay calm stay focused, I can't let my anger control me, I gotta keep a level head. "Crak-Fizz!" The next piece. Chibimon, guys I promise I'll get out of this, I'll never hurt you guys, ever. "Fizzz." Two more. I can't do this it's hopeless. Daisuke fell to his knees finally feeling the weight of his task. He couldn't defeat a mega just by thinking happy thoughts. The void around him  began to grow followed by Magnamon's scream. 

V-mon… I'm so sorry. I… I-cant give up now, this isn't me it's just some freaky wannabe Digimon's stupid attack. I won't let him stop me. I can do this I have my own light  that's what makes me who I am. I won't be defeated by the likes of you! "We won't be defeated by the likes of you!" A flash of light like an atomic bomb filled the room, blanching out all inside it for a few moments. When Ken could see again Daisuke was standing up staring straight at him, all traces of the void gone. Hurredly he turned his gaze towards Magnamon.  He chuckled, the dark spiral was still in place.

"Ken." You can't win so just give up." Daisuke taunted." Besides that ugly thing could find his face in his ass!"

"So you think you can just come in here and insult me and mine. I'll squash you little boy."

CrestTenchimon flew behind the other mon only to have claws dig deep into the pit of his dank stomach. "Yeah that's the way V-mon, you gotta anticipate his moves! Keep it up!" He yelled cheering for his partner. Going in for a punch the demon disappeared only to have a kick make contact with his side.  Another vanishing act left him with a blast in the back, then a knee in the ribs. "Finish that freak V-mon!"

"Enough, take him out CrestTenchimon!"

"Magna Blast!"

The other mon only sniggered as the attack hit him dead on. Tearing through him like tiny bullets black ooze began to pour out of him.

"Eww that's gross, tell him not to bleed all of my digimon!" Daisuke yelled

Then the most peculiar thing occurred. The blood began to bubble and boil, CrestTenchiumon began to swell and plume to three times his size, and not in proportion either. His arms first then his legs. It was a gruesome display of muscularity until- a gut wrenching noise signified his death. 

He exploded. 

His explosion produced a rain of his sizzling black blood, raining down Magnamon gracefully leapt out of it's way.

"Well I guess I win then!" Daisuke cheered. Ken's eyes remained focused on the stadium.

His blood… it was moving. Sizzling and steaming it irked it's way all around the dome shield protecting the arena. In one fell swoop the entire arena was blocked from sight by the demons remains. 

"No, I win." Ken stated crossing his arms with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Unknown Assassin!" CrestTenchi's voice pierced the air. The shield dropped Magnamon reverted instantly back to V-mon. It was over. It was all over. Just like that everything had changed.

Ken walked over to him. To gloat most likely. Daisuke looked up at the one who had hurt him and healed him more in the past thirty minutes then all the other events in his life put together and multiplied by a thousand. He looked up at Ken, the dark shades hiding his treasured amethysts. 

Ken removed his glasses as if he knew what was running through the other boys mind. He looked around at the room, even the forcefield set up couldn't hold onto the energy of some of he damage done here this night. A fallen Magnamon who had reverted to V-mon, the floors polished marble was charred in places where it wasn't completely uprooted. He looked down at the fallen hero. His fists were clenched, along with his eyes and heart. He had won. But why did it feel like he had lost. Now he didn't know what he was doing. "Dai-chan" He said in his true soft cool voice, one that was not horse from barking orders or anguished yells. The amber-eyed child looked up at him and with that gaze he felt all the pieces of the puzzle click inside his cold confused mind along with a sensation of something withering to death or blossoming to fullness inside of him.

"Best-" His voice was shaky. "Two out of three?"

**_To be Continued ???_**


End file.
